


Spook Night

by Fidel_TH (Langs_ht)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langs_ht/pseuds/Fidel_TH
Summary: It's the night of every child's (second) favorite holiday--Halloween. What's better than trick or treating? A spider man costume contest! Who will win, the legitimate Spiderman or a person just having a good time?





	Spook Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Halloween! I really wanted to put this up last night but didn't get around to it. Just a fun little story to make you guys something new. Hopefully you like it!

The poster had read:

'Spidey Contest in the auditorium tonight at 7 p.m. Don't miss it! Come show your best costume!'

A grin spread across Peter's lips. This would be the perfect excuse to get out of the house tonight. It also meant that he wouldn't be stuck passing out candy to the kids that lived in his apartment. 

The bell rung throughout the hall, signifying the changing of classes. Hoisting his bag onto his shoulders with a smile, Peter hurried off to his Gym class. 

\-------  
After their classes were finished, Peter and his best friend, Ned, were chatting on an outside bench, laughing as they discussed the latest movie they had seen. 

Ned elbowed him with a sly smirk, moving close. "Are you going to the contest tonight??"

Nodding, Peter turned to face his friend. "Are you? I was gonna go in my original suit. It would be too suspicious if I was too obvious, right?"

Ned agreed, scratching his chin. "That sounds like a good idea, maybe I can use your actual Spidey suit? I think it'd be the only thing that would fit me.." Ned confessed, Peter's hand slapping itself against his friends shoulder.

"Of course! If they're looking for authentication, you're definitely going to win!" 

The boys chatted for a while longer until Ned's mom had called and told him to get home. Peter eagerly stuffed the legitimate suit into his friends backpack before he left. They hugged and parted ways until they would see each other again at the contest.  
\------  
Once home, Peter jumped with excitement. He couldn't wait to see his classmate's costumes! It would be like an unofficial Comicon! For himself! 

He busted out his homework for the night and breezed through it. No way was he missing this contest for his homework. 

May came knocking on his door a few hours later. "Hey Pete, it's already 6, shouldn't you get ready for that contest? I could help you with your make up and stuff."

Makeup? "Yeah you're right. But why the makeup?" He asked, scribbling the last few answers onto the paper.

"For realistic effect! The man doesn't just walk from a fight with no bruises!" May chimed, opening his door to reveal her costume, a witch whose dress was just a little too short. Boy, Peter could just imaging Tony's remarks if he saw her right now.

"Yeah, that's true. Here, I've almost finished. Give me a sec and I'll get changed!"Peter said, waltzing to his closet. 

He was glad his aunt didn't know the identity of the Spiderman, he would freak out if she knew where the endless injuries came from.

\-----  
Tugging the final glove on, Peter strapped on the bulky goggles. He checked himself in the mirror. Maybe he shouldn't wear the mask? Nah. It's what Spidey does. 

He hurried into the living room, passing May who was equipped with makeup brushes and various colors of blush. 

"Peter, are you leaving so soon?" She pouted, her excitement escaping her expression. 

"Uh, it's already 6:30, Aunt May.. I should really get going! Here, give me a good bruise!" He ran to her, tugging off his mask. 

A few minutes passed by as May did her wonders, creating sickening bruises on her nephew's clear skin.  
"Dang, Petey. If this wasn't makeup, I'd be taking you to the hospital.." she mumbled, putting the finishing touches on them. "Now get going!"

Peter didn't have to be told twice. He booked it from the apartment and into the streets. Soon, he found himself on the subway, grinning under his mask as countless Spiderman costumes littered the train car.  
\------  
At the school, there were hoards of the red and blue hero. Peter took in every costume as he passed the auditorium's doors. 

Some where cheaply bought, the muscles bulging from under the thin fabric. Others were of a higher quality, yet still bought. Those costumes fit snug against the body it was on, it looked real albeit the bright white tag on the outside of the suit.

Then there were the handmade costumes. Some students wore them, boasting of their hard work to their friends. Some students had worn the current costume, and some the original suit. 

For webs, many students had silly string hidden under their sleeves. Others opted for a cheaper solution, white shoelaces stapled to their sleeves. 

Peter admired the creativity of his classmates and was sure to give endless compliments to them all.  
\-----  
The contest itself was seperated by the suits style. Recent version of the suit went first. Ten students lined up on the stage, each giving a brief pose or action to try and play the role of spiderman. The winner of the round received a small piece of paper, a letter that had been written under the impression that Spiderman himself wrote it. 

Obviously the high schoolers didn't buy it, but it was a fun gesture and evoked many smiles. 

Peter watched as Flash stood at the center of the stage. When it was the boy's turn, Peter swore he saw excitement burst within the student. Flash posed in the crouching position, the one Spiderman did when he stuck a landing. He soon was raising his hand to spray white silly string into the audience. 

At the boy's rare smile that he wore after his brief performance, Peter couldn't help but clap along with his classmates. Sure, Flash bullied him. But Peter knew that Spiderman was Flash's favorite superhero as the boy posted photos and videos of himself dressed as Spiderman on a secret instagram account. He was glad to see Flash have a good time.

When it was Peters turn, he stood and moved onto stage with the other students wearing his first suit. He watched as the students worked their way down the line, showing off their Spidey moves. His turn eventually came and he did a quick back flip, landing the flip perfectly. 

He met eyes with Ned from across the auditorium and was glad to see his friend clap. 

Surprisingly, another student won the round and as he received the letter, the other students were given a small bag of candy.  
\-----  
As Peter headed home, his heart was light as he floated down the busy streets. The night was great and he had received many bags of candy and spiderman trinkets. 

He thought of the way the ultimate winner had jumped with joy, clutching a small wooden plaque. Applause erupted through the space, a smile glued to the student's face. 

A scream tore Peter from his memory. While his classmates pretended to be the hero, Peter equipped the web shooters and shot through the night sky, confident in his patrol that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thought in the comments! I love to read them!


End file.
